TV Stars Hawaii
'TV Stars - Hawaii '''is the fourth season of the TV Stars saga. It featured 13 celebrity players vying for a million dollars and their own TV show. For this special fourth season, the major twist called the RSVP was enacted. Though the twist was received with mixed favor, the season as a whole received very positive feedback. In a slightly strange finale, ConspiracyWalnut beat ReedKelly by a vote of 7-1. *'New Challenge Format '-- A new challenge format that would last through the rest of the series' run is put into play this season. Now instead of going from: Fame Task -> Gossip Task -> Fame Task -> Gossip Task -> VIP Task, the challenges are simplified greatly and a new leg is added. It now goes from: Fame Task -> Gossip Task -> Star Task -> VIP Task, with each leg now testing one skill of competitions. Fame Tasks now strictly test speed and agility, Gossip Tasks now strictly test the mentality and trivial ideas of competitors, and the brand new Star Tasks test the mentality in puzzles for competitors. *'Stronger MVP -- 'Now, Rewards and Punishments will be much stronger in nature and will impact the game more than before, using the style of Las Vegas's bidding items. *'RSVP -- 'At the beginning of the game, everyone was whispered a secret. There were several clues in a series that the celebrities had to guess on to make it into a secret room. Inside was the power to RSVP, which was a simple immunity, that could only be used before votes were cast. *'Paparazzi -- 'One member of the celebrity household is actually a member of the Paparazzi. Their goal is to find at least 5 juicy claims from people in the house and feed them WITH proof that they said it to the host. If it is juicy enough and unknown to many others, it will count as a point. When the MVP ends, the Paparazzi will need to have their 5 claims in to complete their objective and receive a special power for the week. In the premier of the season, ''Secret to Success, the odd-numbered thirteen celebrity cast entered the state of Hawaii by helicopter. On shore, many celebrities said that they were excited to be there, while some only came for the free vacation. It was here that Reed started off his game by bullying the other contestants. He rubbed the fact that he is a Broadway performer in everyone's faces, only to be shut down by the host after informing him that he was far too late for a previous season, TV Stars Broadway. An opening challenge ensued, which had every player searching the cities in Hawaii for three keys to open the locked door to the TV Stars house. Several players had trouble finding the keys, while two skilled players did not have any trouble finding them at all. Joan Callamezzo and Audrey Jackson both fought hard for the win, but Audrey came up victorious in the first VIP competition of the season. In the house during a free period, Bob and Linda tried to sell everyone burgers and promoted their business. Lady Rainicorn remained confused on everything that was going on because nobody was talking to her, and everyone else mingled about. Ron Stoppable ate Bob and Linda's burgers, but hoped that they would build a "Bueno Nacho" stand inside the house. After the MVP was explained to everyone, the Host secretly whispered something to every single celebrity in the game. Everyone had one of three possible secrets to try and find. Once all clues were solved in the sequence, the player that unlocked the secret first would get the power to RSVP, which acted as a simple immunity that they had to use before votes were cast. After Doug was declared the first MVP of the season, Linda spoiled the twist of the season by shouting that there was a secret room in the house. At elimination, a very close vote was held to get rid of someone. Joan, Zayn, and Connor had a massive target on their backs right from the start because of several majority alliances. Connor got the short end of the stick, however, because he was blindsided by a vote of 5-4-3. "Fun RP with a good twist, not as well explained as I would have liked, but finely executed and helped contribute to a memorable season." -- Sunslicer2, Host of Sunvivor ""Man, where do I begin? Quite the weird season and it had plenty of TV Stars firsts, which I was glad to experience. The cast was extremely likeable and basically everyone was robbed once Doug had been eliminated. The hated character and the WTF character made it to the final two! Overall, this was pretty entertaining and ICONIC!" -- Ashley Hikari, Aspiring Roleplayer "It was a blast and I had a good time playing in TV Stars - overall, it was a 9/10 season." -- Nduke, a man TBA TBA TBA *This was the first appearance of actors LongLiveLion, NateNJ14, Reddude, and Kvngdragon. *For this first time in TV Stars history, the Paparazzi was successful in completing their objective. *For the first time in TV Stars history, there were no quits. *For the first time in TV Stars history, there was a tied vote which ended up in Greed going home.